The Pretty Committee Grown Up
by warefrt
Summary: The PC is all grown up, everyone is 23 to be exact. BOCD High is having a five year reunion. Rated T.
1. Intro

**The Pretty Committee is all grown up…**

**Massie Block:** Still beautiful the beautiful alpha she always was, in fact she just renewed her modeling contract. She is currently single. Living in her apartment in the Upper East Side of New York City, she is currently single, but could a run in with an old crush change that?

**Alicia Rivera:** Just because she didn't get to be the news reporter she originally wanted to be, doesn't mean she doesn't like following her father and becoming a lawyer. She is currently in a relationship with Daniel Balara, who is owns several large businesses across the country.

**Dylan Marvil:** Still is obsessing over her weight. She won't go on the Daily Grind because "she's too fat for TV." With the BOCD reunion coming up, she plans on looking nothing less than fabulous since she doesn't have anything else to show off with her being single and not as successful as she would like. How far will she go to fit into a zero?

**Kristen Gregory:** Decided to go into the medical field and now is one of the top doctors in New York City. For the past three years, she's been in a relationship with Cam's cousin, Alex Fisher. Their relationship is going fine, but only fine. Kristen is tired of the same old routines, maybe she'll see an old crush at the reunion, or maybe sooner than she thinks.

**Claire Lyons:** Her acting career isn't turning out the way she though, she's and nobody. She's the only member of the PC that's not living in New York. She might feel left out, but at least she has Cam, right? So what if she's the last on to hear the latest gossip, or that she only sees her parents once every six months or so. She's perfectly happy. Really she is.

**Derrick Harrington:** Six months ago, he was in a car accident that ended his soccer career. He is now the new sports reporter on channel six. As of last week, he is single, but hopefully not for long. A run-in with an old crush might just bring back some feelings for him.

**Cam Fisher:** Asked Claire to marry him and of course, she said yes. He is living in Los Angeles with Claire, but hopefully their visit back to New York for the BOCD reunion will help convince Claire to move back.

**Josh Hotz:** Five years ago, Josh knocked up Olivia Ryan drunk at a party. He now unhappily married to Olivia, but he loves his daughter, Jamie. He and Olivia constantly fight maybe he will finally divorce her.

As of right now Kemp and Plovert aren't main characters, but they'll still be in it.

**UPDATED: 5/19/10: I plan on finishing this story even if it takes me another year. This was written over a year ago now so my writing style has obviously changed by now. I will be fixing all of the chapters and filling in plot holes, and hopefully this story will have my interest again, since I'm mostly done with the Clique, but I plan on finishing out the series no matter how much they suck now. Since I started this before P.S. I Loathe You even came out (I think so anyway), this story will not have a history of Dylington at all. Or any of the events that happened in the newer books, I never even read the newest one so I wouldn't even know what happens. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews(: Warning: the first couple chapters aren't all that amazing there kinda introducing everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique ):**

**New York City**

**Massie's Apartment**

**Tuesday, March 17****th**

**7:16 a.m.**

Massie Block woke up the sounds of rain pelting her window. She looked at the clock. _Ugh. It's only 7:16. I never ever wake up this early. _Massie tried to go back to sleep but after ten minutes she gave up and turn on the T.V.

"And now Derrick Harrington with the sports." Ned Jerkins, the weatherman for channel six said.

"Where's the remote?" Massie asked herself. Massie couldn't watch the news, well at least the channel six news. Derrick Harrington, or Derrington was her boyfriend back in seventh grade and then they broke up when he called her immature. Then towards the end of eighth grade he apologized to her in front of the whole school. How could she not take him back? They dated throughout high school. Derrick was the guy Massie lost her virginity too. Then a few days after graduation Derrick broke up with her because he didn't want a long distance relationship. Derrick Harrington was the only guy in Massie Block's life that she ever loved.

She sighed and got up. She walked over to the T.V. and turned it off just as Derrick's ridiculously HAWT face appeared. Massie is a model so she could have any guy she wanted with the snap of her fingers, but apparently not Derrick.

Massie walked into her kitchen and took out her Special K cereal, a small bowl, and soy milk. Then she poured the cereal and milk and put them back where they belonged. Massie took the bowl of cereal and walked over to the window and look out and show the rain pouring down. _Today's a great day for the spa._

She took out her phone even though it was only 7:30 in the morning one of the Pretty Committee members should be up.

**Massie:** Hey. Any1 up?

**Kristen:** I am.

**Alicia:** I am now.

**Massie:** Any1 up 4 the spa?

**Kristen: **Can't

**Massie:** ?

**Alicia:** I'm in

**Kristen:** I g2g 2 work 3 and I'm going 2 lunch with S.

**Massie:** O

**Alicia:** I'm free all day ? time

**Massie:** I was thinking 10? Is that 2 early?

**Alicia:** No that's perfect. Havnt seen u in so long.

**Massie:** We should totally go shopping after 2. (:

**Alicia:** R we going 2 meet there?

**Massie:** Nah I'll pick u up.

**Alicia:** C U 10 (:

Massie snapped her phone shut. "Bean! Oreo!" she called. Oreo was Massie's favorite puppy from Bean's litter a few years back. The two dogs some in view as Massie opened the cabinet to get the dog food. She put the dry food in and went to get a shower.

Ten minutes later Massie came out and put on a pair of dark washed Sevens Jeans, a C&C tank top, a cream colored Ralph Lauren cashmere sweater, and a pair of black Uggs. Then put on her makeup.

She then walked to the door with Bean and Oreo by her feet. Even they knew it was time for their morning walk. Massie bent down and clipped a leash to each of their Coach collars. Then Massie and her two puppies walked out the door.

**New York City**

**Starbucks**

**Tuesday, March 17****th**

**8:23 a.m.**

Derrick Harrington walked into Starbucks, he just got done his morning sports report. _Why did he have to break his ankle and screw up his running because if he didn't he would be playing major league soccer instead of talking about it every morning. _

"Next person in line please." The Starbucks lady said. Derrick walked over to the lady. "I'll have a small coffee please."

"That'll be $3.75." Derrick pulled out a five and gave it to her.

He got his coffee and walked outside since it was a nice day in March. He looked around for an open tabled. He looked around, but he didn't spot an open table, but what he saw was a HOT Massie Block, sitting drinking her coffee with her two black dogs laying under the table. He hadn't seen her since high school, not counting on all the billboards. God he missed her. _Why did I ever break up with her?_

He decided to sit with her.

"Hey Block." Derrick said. "Long time no see." He had always called her by her first name even back in seventh grade when they first started dating. He sat down in the chair across from her.

She got up and walked around the table until she stood behind him. Then she took her ice latte and poured it over his head and walked away with her two dogs.

_So much for getting her number._

**A/N: Sorry guys I know you probably think its boring and short, but I promise it will get better. This story will have Massington I promise(: And obviously Clam. Any other pairings in mind?**

**Review, I know you wanna. (: I wanna hear if you think its so boring and I should just stop or if it's the most amazing story ever. I'm kinda leading toward the second one, but be honest…**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heey everyone thanks for all the reviews(: I'm glad you people didn't think it was this boring well here's the into to Kristen && Dylan's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique…**

**Westchester, New York**

**Daily Grind Set**

**Tuesday, March 17****th**

**6:55 a.m.**

"We're on in five." Dylan announced raising her hand and putting up five fingers.

Today on the _Daily Grind _was some famous chief making something with Dylan's mom, Merri-Lee, for St. Patty's Day. **(A/N: Cause yes I just realized that it was St. Patty's day when I started this.)** Dylan more than anything wanted to up there co-hosting the Daily Grind, but she knew she was way too fat to up there. A size six? Dylan tried everything to lose weight, weight loss weight pills, a personal trainer, all the exercise tapes, basically every diet in the world, and even yoga nothing was working!

Yesterday she received an invitation to the BOCD reunion_. How can I see my friends in two weeks with me looking like this I mean Alicia and Kristen were always skinny and I don't think they would have had a sudden weight gain and Massie and Claire she knew were skinny, after all Massie was a model and Claire was an actress so yeah. And if she was going to the reunion she could never show her face to Kemp Hurley or Chris Plovert, after all they sent her pig pictures once they could always start again._

Dylan looked down at her watch only fifteen seconds. "Fifteen Seconds."

"And were on in five…four…three…two…" Dylan announced.

As the show went on Dylan thought of new ways to lose weight. _I could go anorexic… nah I love food too much. I got it I could go bulimic. I'll eat all I want then stick a tooth brush down my throat so I'll throw up. That could work._

_1 hour later…._

"Hey, Mom, great show." Dylan said smiling.

"Thanks honey. Wanna go out to breakfast? I'm starving." Merri-Lee asked.

"Umm… sure." Dylan replied.

"Where to?" Merri-Lee asked.

"How about IHop?" Dylan asked.

"Okay, but only because my personal trainer is coming over later so I'll burn it off."

And they were off….

When they got to IHop Dylan ordered the all you can eat pancakes and got about three helpings when Merri-Lee got an egg, some whole wheat toast, and two pieces of bacon.

As soon as they were finished Dylan excused herself to the bathroom. Once she got it she knelt down on the floor next to the toilet and pulled out the tooth brush she got when she convinced her mom to stop at the drug store. And then she continued on with her plan. Unlike most people Dylan wasn't scared of throwing up.

**Westchester, New York**

**Kristen and Sam's Apartment**

**Tuesday, March 17****th**

**8:06 a.m.**

Kristen woke up to the smell of bacon. She got up and walked into the kitchen to find Sam making bacon and French toaster, which was her favorite breakfast.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Kristen replied. "Wow bacon and pancakes, what's the occasion?"

"What can't a guy make his beautiful girlfriend breakfast?"

"Aw you're so sweet." Kristen said.

"Are we still on for lunch later?" Sam asked

"Um yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Kristen said as her phone vibrated.

**Massie:** Hey. Any1 up?

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Oh it's just Massie."

**Kristen:** I am.

**Alicia:** I am now.

Kristen giggled Alicia was never an earlier riser, she should know to turn her phone off so she wouldn't be woken up if someone texted her.

**Massie:** Any1 up 4 the spa?

Kristen was kinda mad. Of course Massie would pick today to go to the spa. The day she was going to lunch with Sam. So she reluctantly responded.

**Kristen:** Can't

**Massie:** ?

**Alicia:** I'm in.

**Kristen:** I g2g 2 work 3 and I'm going 2 lunch with S.

**Massie:** O

Then the messages stopped. She figured Massie and Alicia continued making plans that she couldn't join in on. She has been so busy that at a day at the spa would have been perfect and plus she hadn't seen Massie or Alicia in like two or three weeks.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if I wanted to go to the spa." Kristen told him. "But I'm going to lunch with you so I told her I couldn't.

"Oh well you can go with them if you want." Sam said.

Kristen considered this, but she decided against it because she would feel bad if she left Sam. "Nah, I think I'll go with you." Even though she'd rather be at the spa.

**Westchester, New York**

**Outside Alicia's Apartment**

**Tuesday, March 17****th**

**9:56 a.m.**

Alicia waited patiently out side her apartment for Massie to pick her up. She was looking forward to seeing her after not for like three weeks and she was also excited that it was just the two of them, I mean it was almost never Massie and Alicia.

A red Lamborghini convertible pulled up with the roof down.

"Ah, Leesh, hop in." Massie said excitedly.

"Ehmagawd Massie." Alicia said jumping in the car and Massie started to drive toward the spa.

"You'll never guess who I just saw and what I did to that person." Massie said.

"Uh, I dunno, who?" Alicia asked.

"Wow, Leesh you're no fun." Massie teased.

"Come on just tell me."

"Ugh, fine. I was went to Starbucks when I took Bean and Oreo for a walk and I sat down to drink my latte. Then some blonde haired brown eyed guy comes over and sits with me. Do you know who it is yet?"

"Ehmagawd! You saw Derrick?" Alicia screamed.

"Yeah and that's not even the best part." Massie continued. "I dumped my latte right on his head."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Well it serves him right for dumping me and then acting like we're friends." Massie stated.

Once they reached the spa they got out of the car and went in to enjoy a relaxing day of catching up and gossiping.

**A/N: Sorry Alicia's is short, but I haven't updated it a while and I wanted to post it. Plus I never really liked Alicia anyway. Next is Claire&&Cam and Josh. Hate it? Love it? Review 10 and I post the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heey guys sorry I like disappeared on you… I've been busy lately :/ I had to write a two page research paper :/ and I was grounded and crap so here's chapter three. Thanks for the reviews :D They make me happy. Oh and yesterday I planned out most of my chapters haha you should see my book its hilarious… most of the time I was doodling in marker, anyways I think I'm gonna have about somewhere between 20-30 chapters and I will possibly have a sequel… but I'll figure that out later. **

**P.S. Lisi posted the first page of Boys "R" Us on her blog (:**

**Disclaimer: I'm nawt Lisi Harrison D:**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Claire and Cam's Apartment**

**Wednesday, March 18****th**

**5:47 p.m.**

Claire Lyons was sitting at the table of her cozy apartment, **(A/N: Okay guys I know I said she was a famous actress, but just forget about that…. She's an actress, but not a well known one.) **while, Cam Fisher, her new fiancé as of one week, was finishing up cooking dinner.

"Is dinner almost ready? I'm starving." Claire complained.

"Yeah, like five more minutes." Cam said.

"Cam how long are we going to wait before we get married?" Claire asked.

"Umm… I dunno. How long do you wait?" Cam asked as he put spaghetti onto two plates.

"Well maybe we should tell our family and friends before you decide this." Claire said.

"If we ever see them." Cam mumbled.

"What did you say?" Claire asked.

"I said if we ever see them. Why can't we move back to New York where all are friends and family are?" Cam asked. "It's not like your doing all that well in the acting world anyway."

"We're doing fine. I just co-stared in a movie. Just because I didn't get the last part I auditioned for doesn't mean I'm not a good actress." Claire said getting mad.

"I never said you were bad, I just said that there are people better than you." Cam said trying to calm down while placing two plates of spaghetti on the table.

"Whatever. I can't wait for tomorrow when we go to New York. I think we should tell everyone were coming." Claire said. "We waited long enough. I can't believe the reunion is only a week and a half away."

"Fine I guess you can text Massie and I'll text Derrick. What time does our flight leave tomorrow I have to finish packing."

"Uh… I think 8 so we have to leave at like 6." Claire moaned.

**Claire:** Hey

**Massie:** Hey

**Claire:** u going 2 the reunion?

**Massie:** Duh r u?

**Claire:** Of course. Guess ?

**Massie:** ?

**Claire:** me&C r coming early

**Massie:** OMG how early

**Claire:** tom.

**Massie:** WTF ? didn't u tell me.

**Claire:** idk.

**Massie:** OK then guess who I saw 2day

**Claire:** ?

**Massie:** Derrington

**Claire:** OMG

**Massie:** That's not all

**Claire:** ?

**Massie: **I dumped an ice latte on his head.

**Claire:** OMG x 2. LMAO

**Claire:** I g2g cu tom.

**Massie:** bye

*******CAMS POV*******

Cam got up and turned on the TV when Claire was texting Massie. Cam put on That 70s Show and went to text Derrick.

Cam: Dude!

Derrick: Hi

Cam: ? up

Derrick: a lot

Cam: ?

Derrick: is Claire around?

Cam: She's in the kitchen texting Massie.

Derrick: O I'm calling u

Two seconds later Cam's ringtone went off, Reptilia by the Strokes.

Yeah, the nights not over

You're not trying hard enough

Our li—

"Hello?" Cam answered.

"Hey Camoren." Derrick answered.

"Whatsup?" Cam asked.

"I think I like Massie again. I'm so stupid I should have never broken up with her." Derrick said kinda fast.

"Why are you suddenly realizing these feelings now?"

"Well it all started when I was finished my sports report and when to Starbucks. I saw Massie there and when I tried to talk to her she poured her ice latte on my head." Derrick said.

Cam started laugh. "I wish I could have seen."

"Dude this isn't funny. How am I supposed to get Massie back?" Derrick asked.

"I dunno, but whatever you do it has to be something big." Cam said.

"Well you're the master of romance what should I do?"

"Gimme a little time to think and I'll tell you tomorrow when I get there."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're coming back?" Derrick asked surprised.

"Yeah we're coming back for the reunion early and since I'm with Claire if you come over and crap you'll be able to get if Massie."

"Sounds good. I gotta go. Wait what time are you coming in?"

"Um. I think 12ish. Cam told him.

"Shit I can't meet you. Maybe Josh can, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Cam said before shutting his phone.

**Westchester, New York**

**Hotz's House**

**Wednesday, March 18****th**

**8:09 p.m.**

Josh Hotz came home after walking twelve hours to find his wife, Olivia and three year old daughter Jamie. Jamie was the only reason he stayed with Olivia. If he never cheated on Alicia, then he would be with her right now possibly have dinner, making out, or just watching T.V. He already knows that Alicia probably will never forgive him but maybe he should try anyway.

"Daddy!" yelled Jamie as she ran out of the living room to great her father.

"Hey baby." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'm not a baby I'm a big girl." Jamie pouted.

"Okay. Let me try again. Hey big girl." Josh said.

"That's better." Jamie said smiling. Then she took his hand and pulled him into the living room where Olivia was sitting watching T.V.

"Josh. Derrick called you about twenty minutes ago. He wants you to call him back as soon as possible.

"Okay." Josh called as he walked into the kitchen so he could eat dinner. He was starving.

He got the phone and dialed. Then he took out a bowl so he could have cereal.

"Hello." Derrick answered.

"Hey you told me to call you?" Josh asked.

"Um. Yeah. Cam told me to tell you that he's coming back to visit tomorrow." Derrick said pleasantly.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. I wanna go meet him at the air port but I gotta work."

"Oh. I'm off I guess I can go. I mean I have seen him in months." Josh said.

"Okay cool. Well I'll meet up with you guys after I'm done work."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

**A/N: So what do you think. Love it? Hate it? Review. I'm asking for 10 reviews and I'll try and post the next chapter sooner. I don't know when I'll have time. I might be able to start it if I have time tomorrow after I'm done updating Lake Placid: Boys POV.**

**Oh how should Derrick win Massie over? I really don't have any ideas. Help? PM me or tell me in a review. That would be a big help :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow I got a sad number of reviews for the last chapter does that mean it sucked? Guys really I need help with an idea for how Derrick gets Massie back. So please review or PM me with an idea it would be much appreciated. Well someone already gave me an idea so I'll probably use that, but it never hurts to read others.**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the Clique D:**

**New York City**

**Airport**

**Thursday, March 19****th**

**12:09 p.m.**

Massie Block stood waiting for flight 102 to land. _They should be here any minute. _Massie couldn't wait to see Claire she hadn't seen her since she moved a few months ago.

"Flight 102 will be landing in two minutes." The speaker announced.

Massie started to move her way closer to the exit of the plane when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Massie apologized.

"It's okay." Said a familiar voice.

Massie looked over to see no other than Josh Hotz, Alicia ex-boyfriend. "Josh?" Massie asked.

"Massie?" Josh said back smiling. She stopped talking to him after he cheated on Alicia, but that was like four years ago. She wasn't the one he cheated on so she only stop to be a good friend before that Josh had been one of her close friends so she couldn't not talk to him.

"Hey." She said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same reason as you. I'm guessing you're here to see Claire?" Josh asked.

"Yup, I'm guessing that means you're here for Cam." Massie said.

"Uh… Yeah." Josh said.

There was silence until Massie said, "How's Olivia."

"Horrible. I want a divorce."

"Wait, you married her?" Massie asked surprised.

"Umm…. Yeah. When I cheated on Alicia that one time and I swear it was only once and I regret everything, well Olivia kinda got pregnant. She had my daughter, who is now three, her name's Jamie. She's the only reason I ever married her." Josh said.

"Oh. Well that's what you get. I'm sorry, but you really hurt Alicia when you did that." Massie said flatly.

"I know, didn't I already say I regret the whole thing. I want her back, but I know she would never take me back in a million years. I wouldn't if I was her either." Josh said. Massie could tell he really meant in by looking in his eyes.

"Josh, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Alicia never stopped loving you and I don't think she ever will. Even if she gets married and has a family I think you'll still be in the back of her mind." She said looking him in the eye.

"If that's true what will I have to do to get her back?" Josh asked, his eyes full of hope.

"That I'm not sure of." Massie said. She honestly didn't know, but she knew that if Josh did do something big she would end up taking him back.

"Flight 102 has landed." The speaker announced. Then people started to come through the exit. Massie had no trouble spotting Claire she looked basically the same since six months. Massie defiantly saw Claire before she saw her so she caught her off guard when she ran up and gave her a hug. Josh followed, but instead of running he walked and when he got to Cam they just fist pounded.

"Hey Mass." Claire said cheerfully.

"Hey Claire. How was your flight?" Massie asked.

"Fine. I slept the whole time."

"Nice." Massie said smiling.

"Where's everyone else?" Claire asked.

"Well I actually I called Kristen and Dylan, but there was no answer and Alicia had work." Massie explained.

"Oh. Well I'm hungry you wanna go to lunch or something?" Claire asked.

"Totally. I didn't eat anything yet. I woke up late and I had to shower and shit. Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere I really don't care at the moment." Claire said.

"Okay then. Let's go to the new Italian restaurant they built right down the street from my apartment."

"Hey Cam."

"Yeah?" He said looking over from his conversation with Josh.

"Do you and Josh wanna come to lunch with me and Massie?" Claire asked.

"I thought we were gonna try andget everyone and have dinner tonight." Cam said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, but we could just eat out twice." Claire suggested.

"Whatever. We still have to check in to our hotel." Cam told her.

"We can do that after." Claire replied.

"Fine. Josh do you wanna go to lunch?" Cam asked him.

"Sure."

**A/N: I know it's really short, but I wanted to update and I kinda have a little writers block D: As I said before I someone gave me an idea that I like for Massington. I wanna use it but I've already planned out my story and I don't remember if I said this before but I'm planning to have 25-30? Chapters….. I'm not sure yet. Anyways who do you wanna hear about next I'm not sure who to write about next, but not next chapter but the next ALL of the them get together :D **

**Okay another thing take my poll if you want Jolicia or not. Cause I've been getting reviews with people asking for Jolicia so if people say they want I I'll give it to em.**

**Okay come on people review…. Please ._.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heey everyone. If you didn't already know I started a new story :D so now I'm not gonna being updating as much as I would be until I finish Lake Placid. People like 4 people took my poll for Jolicia do you want it or not? Oh well. SHHH girl shut your lips do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I'm listening to that now :D Don't be surprised if it shows up.**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own The Clique**

**Holiday Inn**

**Tuesday, March 19****th**

**3:30 p.m.**

Claire sat on the bed, picked up her bag and began to look through it. Once she found what she was looking for, her purple iPod nano, she got up and put it in the iHome. Looking through her seven hundred something songs, she finally decided on Crazier by Taylor Swift.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Til you open the door and there's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and changed everything_

Claire was singing along and unpacking while Cam was at the grocery store buying food since they didn't bring any; it was easier to buy it when they got here. "Shit.'' She mumbled to herself. She had forgot to text everyone about dinner.

**Claire:** Hey. Any1 wanna go 2 dinner?

**Massie:** I already said yeah. Where is it?

**Alicia:** I'm in 

**Kristen:** When?

**Derrick:** Sure

**Dylan: **Wouldn't miss it

**Derrick:** Can Plovert and Kemp come?

**Claire:** Palm Restaurant 7 & yes they can come

**Massie, Derrick, Josh, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia:** K C U there

Claire was just about to put her phone down when she got a separate text from Derrick.

**Derrick:** Is Cam with u?

**Claire:** No he's at the store. Y didn't u text him?

**Derrick:** Tried he's not answering.

**Claire:** He should be back in like ten minutes.

**Derrick:** Cool. I know u need time 2 unpack and crap but can I come over 2 talk 2 Cam?

**Claire:** Sure?

**Derrick:** Great. ? Hotel

**Claire:** Holiday Inn. Across from Massie's apartment

**Derrick:** idk where M lives

**Claire:** 9th street **(A/N: idk any streets in NY**)

**Derrick:** C U in 10

Just as Derrick sent that Cam walked in the door with multiple bags of food.

"Claire?" Cam called from the door.

"Yeah?" Claire yelled back from their bedroom

"Can you help me put these away?" Cam queried. **(a/n: spelling word :D)**

"Yeah, be right out." Claire called.

Minutes later Claire emerged from the bedroom and walked towards Cam. She greeted him with a hug and a peck on the lips. "How was the store?"

"Crowded." Cam said. Then he took out his phone and checked his messages. That reminded Claire that Derrick was coming.

"Oh, Derrick is coming over in like five, ten minutes." Claire informed him.

"Okay then we better put all this away." Cam said.

Cam and Claire finished putting all their stuff away when there was a knock at the door followed by Derrick entering.

"Hey man." Derrick said smiling.

"Long time no see Harrington." Cam said getting off the couch to greet his friend.

Claire didn't bother getting up from the comfortable loveseat and simply said, "Hey Derrick."

"Oh hey Claire, I didn't see you there." Derrick waved.

Cam walked back over the loveseat and sat next to Claire and Derrick went and sat on a chair.

"So I'm just gonna go right out and say it in front of Claire." Derrick stated.

"Huh." Claire said confused.

"I wanna get back with Massie, but you have to swear you won't tell her not even for your gossip scores or whatever you do."

"Ehmagawd! Really? Oh and by the way its gossip points and we haven't did that since high school. Oh and fine I swear." Claire said excitedly.

"So do you know if she'll take me back?" Derrick asked nervously.

"She might but you have to do something big." Claire pointed out the obvious.

"Well I already know that." Derrick said with a duh tone in his voice.

"I just thought of something." Cam finally spoke up.

"What?" Derrick asked hoping that this idea would get him back with Massie.

"Do you still have the M pin Massie gave you in 7th grade and you promised you'd never take it off?" Cam asked.

Derrick blushed and reached into his pocket and unpinned and pin and took it out.

"Well why don't you wear it where she can see it." Cam said. "Then you can try to apologize to her and if that doesn't work, we'll work from there." Cam said.

"It better work." Derrick said.

**A/N: Heey all. I know I've already used the pin thing in my new story but it was originally supposed to be in this one. That's how the idea started for the other story, by thinking of ideas for this. So here's an update I had a long day so it's not that long :/ oh well. I'm tired and mad cause I really wanted to see 17 again TODAY but I am going TOMORROW. :/ Oh well that's all the new I have for you….**

**REVIEW(:**

**P.S. I need help people I have to write a myth for ILA and I have no idea what to write about my brain is all in Clique writing thoughts now. HELP ME. Please?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heeey everyone. I have news(: I have broke my block. For the record I never meant for Claire and Cam to sound tense or what some of you pointed out and I'm gonna use this chapter to fix it. **

**Oh and I realized that it's impossible for Jamie, Josh's daughter to be three so I'm changing her age to five going on six. Haha and now I have broken a record for me: it's been two months and a day since I updated. **

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the Clique.**

**The Holiday Inn**

**Room 119**

**Cam and Claire's bedroom**

**Thursday, March 19****th**

**5:45 p.m.**

Claire was in her room perched at the edge of her bed trying to get on her pantyhose. She hated them with a burning passion, but as of right now she didn't want to freeze and expose her legs in the cold March weather, and she wanted to wear her new Alice & Olivia pencil skirt. Claire stood up only wearing a Vitoria's Secret set of a black lace bra and a matching thong along with the pantyhose.

She walked over to the closet to find a cute top that would match her skirt, when she heard a whistle come from the door. She turned on her heels to see Cam walking towards her. He gave her what appeared to be an innocent peck on the lips until they both got into it and his tongue enter her mouth. Somehow they managed to move onto the bed with out breaking their lip lock. Cam was reaching for her bra strap, but Claire had to come up for air.

"Cam," Claire groaned. "We don't have time now."

"Sure we do." Cam assured her.

"I have to finish getting ready and I'm gonna need the rest of the full hour to do so."

"Can't you just get ready faster?" Cam pleaded.

Claire groaned, "I guess I can try, but did you really have to wait until I got my pantyhose on?"

He didn't answer and then went back into the lip lock that she cut short, but this time he managed to get her bra undone. Claire undid Cam's belt and he managed to get off her pantyhose.

Twenty minutes later they were up and Claire was finishing getting ready. Claire ended up deciding on a baby blue Ralph Laura V-neck sweater. Claire quickly did her makeup and grabbed her bag and went toward the door, by now it was 6:40 and they had to make it at the restaurant by seven. Cam met her at the door and they went to the bottom floor, the outside to catch a taxi.

**Westchester, New York**

**The Hotz House**

**Thursday, March 19****th**

**6:15 p.m.**

Josh was in his and Olivia's bedroom getting ready for dinner with everyone. He just finished getting dressed and was now spraying himself with his Ralph Lauren cologne, when Olivia came in.

"Where are you going?" She interrogated.

"Out." Josh replied.

"With who?" Olivia asked.

"My friends."

Olivia laughed. "What friends? You don't have friends."

"Yes, I do."

"Who?" Olivia asked again.

"Cam, Claire, Derrick, Kemp, Plovert, Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia." Josh gave up and told her.

"No, you're not. I am, you have to say home and watch Jamie and besides they all hate you." Olivia commanded.

"No, every night of the week I stay in while you're out spending MY money with Kori and Strawberry while I stay home and watch her, and now the one time I'm going out, I think you should stay home. I wanna spend my money for once, because its not like you make any, all you do is sit on your lazy ass and watch T.V. all day and I'm sick of it. By the way they don't hate me anymore, well at least most of them, only you." Josh screamed.

Olivia glared at him, and then finally said, "Don't come home tonight."

"It's my house, the deed's under MY name so I plan on sleeping in my house." Josh was getting extremely annoyed. "So if you don't wanna sleep in the same house as my go to one of your friend's houses."

They just glared at each other until Josh finally broke it and said, "I'm tried of living with a bitch, I want a divorce and I want custody of Jamie, you don't know how to take care of her."

"I'm okay with the divorce, but you're not getting Jamie." Olivia yelled and stormed out of the room.

Josh grabbed his keys and wallet and went into Jamie's room, where she was playing with her dolls.

When Josh walked in Jamie turned around and smiled. "Daddy, what's a divorce?"

"Something you should ask mommy, cause daddy has to leave right now or he's going to be late." Josh said not wanting to explain to his daughter that her parents wouldn't be living together anymore.

"Okay, bye, daddy." Jamie said.

Josh kissed her forehead then left the room and headed for the door.

**A/N: Okay, guys there's your update. I'm still deciding what I wanna do with what happens at the restaurant, anything you wanna happen put it in the review and I'll try and put it with it. **

**Yes I know it's short, but its better than nothing. Right? I promise I'll try and make the next chapter longer.**

**I'm expecting a lot of reviews considering the last time I asked for help all I got was people yelling at me to update so. . . **

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**vv Review vv**


	8. Chapter 7

**RAWR. Imma updating all meh stories before vacation(: **

**Palm Restaurant **

**Tuesday, March 19****th**

**7:03 p.m.**

Massie got out of her Mustang, she had specially painted purple, followed by Cam and Claire. She had insisted giving them a ride so they wouldn't have to ride in a filthy taxi. Damn. It was crowded tonight so crowded that they had to park toward the end of the parking lot. Thank Gawd that they have a reservation or they be able to eat there. Once they got to the door she let Cam and Claire go in first since the reservation was under their name.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked nicely. Massie noticed her name tag read Fallon.

"Yes." Claire said.

"Name, please."

"Fisher." Cam spoke up.

"One minute, please." Fallon said before she walked away.

Fallon returned and said, "We're so sorry, but we accidently booked two different parties at the same table and were packed tonight so—"

"What do you mean you've booked two different parties tonight, and what makes our party any less important than the other?" Cam said angrily.

"Well the other party is the mayor and his family coming to celebrate, his youngest daughter's birthday." Fallon explained.

"Still, the mayor shouldn't get special treatment." Cam argued.

"Cam, stop." Claire commanded.

"Once again we're really sorry. You can reschedule it here for another day." Fallon said a little more cheery than she needed to be.

"No, thanks." Claire said and pulled Cam out of the restaurant before he could say anything else.

"I can't believe this." Claire pouted.

"I know." Massie frowned. "We should totally go somewhere else though."

"Yeah, but where are we gonna go with out a reservation now?" Cam asked.

"Ehmagawd! I know know." Massie smiled.

"Where?" The both asked.

"We should go to Slice of Heaven. It'll be like when we were in OCD and Briarwood." Massie smiled at her idea.

"Yeah, we should." Claire said taking out her phone so she could text everyone the change of plans. It was a good thing that they had gotten there twenty minutes early.

"I haven't been there in ever." Cam smiled. "We used to go all the time after soccer."

Massie nodded as they finally left the front of the restaurant. She lead them back to the car as they reminisced about their grade and high school days they spent at Slice of Heaven.

"I remember when I stole your bag and ran into the bathroom." Claire laughed.

"But that's when you thought Cam was cheating on you with Nikki." Massie pointed out.

"Yeah, well I was extremely stupid back then." Claire smiled and gave Cam a small kiss on the cheek.

Massie laughed, "We were all stupid back then. I mean I actually went out with Derrick, and the best part was I believed we were gonna be together all through college and then get married later." Massie said blankly.

After that they reached the car and the three of the got in. They were silent for a another five minutes until Claire finally broke the awkward silence.

"So you know Derrick's gonna come tonight, right?" Claire asked Massie.

"Well I figured that." Massie said.

"What if he apologized to you, not to get back together, but to be friends?" Claire asked her.

"I dunno, first of all it would probably never happen, but it depends how far he went for an apology. I wouldn't forgive him with a simple 'I'm sorry'." Massie explained.

"Oh." Claire said. Claire gave Cam a knowing look.

"Yeah." Massie answered and then it was silent for a few more minutes until Massie put on the radio and Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls, blasted on the radio.

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung over_

_Love you forever_

_Forever is over_

Massie sang along. She was actually a pretty good singer, but she didn't really like to sing in front of people, but since it was only Cam and Claire in the car, Massie didn't really care. Claire heard her sing thousands of times before, especially way back in seventh grade when they had to share a room for a little bit. She just made an exception for Cam today because she felt like singing. The only other people who really heard her sing were, the rest of the Pretty Committee and Derrick. Derrick. She missed Derrick and as much as she wanted to forgive him, she couldn't. It must have had something to do with the fact that it takes a lot to apologize to Massie Block. Still Massie still hoped he would attempt tonight.

**Westchester, New York**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Tuesday, March 19****th**

**8:05 p.m.**

Alicia got out of her car and walked into Slice of Heaven, she hadn't been there since the eighth grade and it still looked the same. She walked right past the hostess who tried to ask her how many and made her way toward the back. She was what appeared to be the second to last on there since there were three empty seats and there were suppose to be nine people coming. There was an empty seat next to Massie, who sitting toward the back, and two on one side of Claire. Normally Alicia would sit next to Massie, but since she hadn't seen Claire in months she took on of the empty seats next to her.

"Ehmagawd Kuh-laire!" Alicia hugged her as she sat down. "Hey everyone one." Alicia gave a little wave.

"Leesh, I haven't seen you in forever!" Claire smiled.

"How's your movie going?" Alicia asked.

"Good." Claire smiled.

The waitress came to the table, "Can I start you with drinks?"

"Were still waiting waiting on one more." Dylan said.

"Okay I'll check back in a little bit." She smiled and walked away.

Alicia surveyed the crowd of people sitting there. It was Alicia, empty seat, Kristen, Sam, Kemp, empty seat, Massie, Dylan, Plovert, Cam, Claire. Alicia noticed that Plovert waved at someone, Alicia turned around expecting it to be Derrick, but it wasn't.

"Hi Leesh." Josh Hotz, her ex-boyfriend greeted her as he took the seat next to her. He was even hotter from the last time she had seen him at high school graduation, but for the most part he looked the same. She noticed that he was wearing a Ralph Lauren polo. The only thing that he changed was his cologne, it was something different that she didn't recognize, but she assumed it was a new Ralph. Alicia thought she was over him and she was perfectly happy with Richard, but seeing him just brought back an old flame, but with a lot of anger. She could never forgive him for what he had put her through, they were dating for eighth and ninth grade, broke up in tenth and got back for eleventh and twelfth, so for a pretty long time, but then he had to go and cheat on her with one of her close friends that was outside the PC.

Alicia just sat there in shock, who had invited him? I though the PC was done with him, maybe the guys weren't? "Hi." Alicia finally managed, but it was very low and she didn't look his way.

"Wow Hotz, we thought you fell in." Kemp laughed. Wow the same old Kemp, Alicia thought.

"Sorry, I'm late." Derrick hurried in. Alicia turned around and looked at him. He looked basically the same, but what caught Alicia's eye was the little shiny thing pinned to his collar, it was the little M pin Massie had given him in back in seventh grade, well she thought it was seventh at least. She looked away to see if Massie noticed, but she was pretending to be caught up in Plovert's conversation.

Alicia watched as Derrick made his way around the table and took a seat next to Massie. Wow this is going to be a fun dinner, Alicia thought.

xxxxDerrickxxxxx

Derrick looked around for a seat, but the only one left was next to Massie. Perfect, he thought. He took a seat and she turned to make conversation with Cam, but Cam started to talk to him. "Finally, now we can order, I'm starving, and it's all your fault, the waitress was just here."

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Derrick smiled.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Cam said.

"I can't help it that I love your name." Derrick smiled as Cam glared at him with his blue and green eyes.

"Hi, Block." Derrick grinned. "You gonna dump another drink over my head?"

Massie turned to answer him. "Only if—why are you wearing MY pin?"

"Cause you gave it to me, and you made me promise to wear it forever and I'm keeping that promise." Derrick said.

Before Massie had a chance to respond the waitress came back to ask what everyone wanted to drink.

"I'll have a Miller Lite." Cam said.

"Make that two." Plovert said.

"Three." Kemp joined.

"Four." Derrick joined.

"Five." Sam said.

"Six." Josh said last.

"I'll have water." Massie said.

"Make that two." Claire said.

"Root beer, please." Dylan said.

"Water." Kristen said.

"Water." Alicia said.

After everyone was done ordering, she walked away saying, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Derrick turned back to Massie to see if she was going to answer but she was joining in Cam, Claire, and Alicia's conversation.

Derrick looked at Josh and they exchanged looks, this was going to be hard for both of them.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm having a busy summer with not much time to write so hopefully I can update more. I have some ideas for the next chapter. So are you happy to have me back? I would appreciate ten reviews. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Westchester, New York**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Tuesday, March 19****th**

**8:43 p.m.**

Dinner was going by pretty smoothly. Well smoothly in Claire's point of point, where she was oblivious to the cold glares that Massie and Alicia would send to Derrick and Josh. The pizzas just came and everyone was, for the most part, happily eating them. Claire wasn't eating that much, her mind was on other things like how she needed to keep her mouth shut about this marriage a little longer. She felt as if she was just going to blurt it out at any minute. Two weeks is a really long time to keep a secret like this from your friends and enough was enough she needed to tell them soon. Claire nudged Cam. When he looked over, she gave him a look that hopefully would make him realize that she couldn't keep this a secret no more. He nodded and cleared his throat and the volume of the whole table slowly went down to silence.

"So we have some news that we decided we wanted to tell you in person instead of over the phone." Cam announced. Claire saw the puzzled faces on her friends wondering what the news could be.

"Two weeks ago," Cam started. "I asked Claire to marry me."

"And I said YES!" Claire said barely letting Cam finish.

"EHMAGAWD!" The girls screamed and got up from their seats and to rush over to hug Claire.

Somehow Cam managed to escape the screaming girls and over to the guys at the other end of the table.

"Wait so where's the ring." Massie asked as they started to quiet down.

Claire reached down to the right of the chair she was sitting on and pick up her bag. She opened one of the smaller compartments inside and pulled out a gorgeous engagement ring. Then she slipped it on her finger and held out her hand to show the girls.

"It's beautiful. It totally suits you." Dylan smiled as she admired the ring.

"I heart it." Alicia smiled.

"When and where is the wedding going to be?" Kristen asked.

"Well we haven't talked about it, but I really wanna have it here in Westchester, where all my friends and family are. I don't think Cam will have a problem with that." Claire smiled.

"Good. I would be totally weird if you had it in LA." Alicia said.

"Did you tell your parents yet?" Massie asked.

"No, I wanted to tell them either tonight of tomorrow." Claire said.

"Well I could drop you and Cam off, but you'd have to get a ride back tomorrow." Massie said. "I am nawt staying at my parent's house."

"You're still fighting with them?" Kristen said in disbelief. Massie and her parents hadn't been getting along that well for a while now, but no one knew exactly why, not even Massie.

"Yeah." Massie sighed.

There was a few moments of silence before Dylan finally broke it. "Well I need to finish my pizza. I'm starving!"

Claire giggle and took back her seat and was surprised when Massie sat in Cam's seat.

"I don't think Cam will mind switching seats with me, I mean Derrick his best friend, and I can't take another minute sitting next to him." Massie said.

"Sure." Claire smiled. "So Mass, why exactly are you and your parents fighting this time?"

"I would tell you if I knew. It's been going on for so long that I can't even remember." Massie frowned.

Cam came over looking for his seat and then realized Massie was sitting in it. Cam watched him turn around and take a seat next to Kemp. Claire watched as everyone took each others seats and even though Alicia managed to get away from Josh, Massie's plan to escape Derrick failed. When everyone was sitting back down, Derrick was in the bathroom, and it worked out that the only seat left was next to Massie.

"Great." Claire heard Massie mumble under her breath.

"Come on, Mass, it's been five years. You could at least let the guy try and apologize before you cut him off, or flat out ignore him." Claire whispered so only Massie could hear.

"Claire, I'm being nice and saving him the breath, if I let him finish an apology, I'd reject it anyway." Massie whispered back.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Look he only broke up with you, it's not like he cheated on you like Josh did to Alicia."

Massie's chair scratched against the floor as floor as she got up and walked toward the bathroom. Claire sighed and got up and followed her.

Claire followed Massie through the bathroom door and just as she started to say something Massie froze, and put her hand up to signal her to shut up. She listened and heard the sound of someone throwing up coming from the last stall making her skin craw.

Massie pointed to the bag sticking out from underneath the door. Claire recognized it to be Dylan's.

"Dyl, is that you in there?" Massie called out.

"Yeah," a small voice that must have belonged to Dylan called out from inside.

The toilet flushed and Dylan came out with her eyes watering from the vomiting.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked.

"No, I suddenly felt sick in there so I ran to the bathroom. I think I need to lie down." Dylan held her head, as she cleaned herself off at the sink.

Massie offered her a mint which Dylan gladly accepted.

"Come on, I'll drive you to your mom's house. You can just stay there for tonight." Massie took out her car keys and tossed them to Claire.

"Follow us to Dyl's so I have a way of getting home." Massie said going through Dylan's bag in search of Dylan's keys.

"I'll get our coats. You start heading towards the door." Claire said exiting the bathroom.

She walked back to the table where everyone was sitting, and grabbed all three of their coats. The only one who seemed to notice was Alicia, when Claire grabbed Dylan's coat from the chair next to her.

"Where are you guys going?" Alicia asked.

"Dyl got sick so me and Mass are driving her to her moms." Claire quickly explained before making a bee line toward the exit to meet Dylan and Massie.

Claire got into Massie's car and followed her through the familiar streets of Westchester. Lucky for Dylan her mom's house was only a little less than ten minutes away.

After making sure Dylan was safely inside Claire got back into Massie's car, but into the passenger's seat instead of the drive's seat. Claire noticed Massie had a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked her friend.

"I don't think Dylan's sick." Massie stated as she started the car.

"You mean you think she's—"

"Bulimic." Massie finished for her. "She looked fine all during dinner, it couldn't have been food poisoning cause everyone else is fine, and if she was really sick, she would have thrown up at least once on the way here."

"Well we don't know for sure, but we have to find out for sure before it gets worse so we can get her help." Claire said.

"Give her two days to recover from her 'sickness' and then we'll go out to eat or something and hopefully catch her in the act. If we confront her about it, she'll deny it like she did tonight." Massie finished as they pulled back into the restaurant parking lot.

**Westchester, New York**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Tuesday, March 19****th**

**12:06 p.m.**

Other than Dylan getting sick, and Josh sitting next to her in the beginning, Alicia had a good time. The fun was coming to an end as they got the check and then were asked to leave because they closed at 12 o'clock and it was now 12:06.

Alicia said goodbye to everyone and made a quick bathroom run before the owners locked up for the night. When she went out into the parking lot, she noticed that everyone was gone, well almost everyone. In the far corner of the parking lot was Josh throwing up. He finished then tried to stumble back to his car, but he dropped the keys and was now on the ground looking for them in the opposite direction in which they fell. Alicia suspected he was drunk and unfortunately for her, her car was parked next to his.

She looked down at him, and felt pity. She realized she couldn't let him drive like that or he'd kill someone or worse, he'd get himself killed. Even though she held a huge resentment toward him for cheating, some part of her never stopped loving him.

She bent down and picked up his keys. Then she offered him her hand. He was so drunk that he just stayed on the ground barely recognizing who was even next to him.

"Josh, come on." Alicia called. He finally looked up at her and took her hand.

She led him to her car. She opened the door for him and he laid himself in the backseat. Alicia had no idea where he and Olivia lived, and she obviously couldn't ask him in this state. Her only option was to leave his car here and take him to her house. Alicia thanked Gawd that Richard was out on a business trip until Friday, or else this would have turned out back.

Alicia put on some music, but made sure it was low. She only heard a few sounds from Josh the whole car ride and lucky for her he didn't throw up in her car.

Once they got to Alicia's apartment, she shook Josh. He looked really confused and muttered something she couldn't make out. Then he got out of the car with her help so he wouldn't fall.

She helped him all the way to her floor and sat him in her bathroom in case he needed to throw up again. Alicia went to her kitchen and got herself a well earned glass of water. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She went into her bedroom so she could get pillows and blankets so she could set Josh up on the couch, but once she got there she saw Josh already asleep in her bed. She sighed and set him on his side with his head propped up with his right arm. As gross as it sounds, Alicia did it so he wouldn't drown in his sleep. Alicia grabbed a tank top and short shorts and got changed in the bathroom. Then she took a pillow and blanket from the closet and set herself up on the couch.

At last she laid her exhausted self on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

**I know I haven't been a very good updater with this story, but I'm trying now. I wrote this instead of writing two papers, studying for my bio test, and Italian quiz. That wasn't smart for me, but I felt bad for not updating for so long. Wow I'm on a roll, I updated two of my stories in two days. I don't remember the last time I did that. This is pretty long for me too. (:**

**So there was your little Jolicia moment. I'm gonna start with them in the next chapter, and I think we'll hear from Kristen, I haven't written about her in a little while. I'm also starting to like Plovert and Kemp so they might appear a little more.**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Okay so I finally updated. What has it been 3 months now? I'm really sorry guys, every chapter I say I'm gonna try and update soon, but umm yeah… I'm not even gonna promise you soon anymore. I'm honesty going to try and finish, but the truth is I really don't like the Clique like I used to. I haven't read Clique fanfiction since December so… maybe if Lisi actually writes something worth getting back into then maybe updates will come faster, but other than that I'm not feeling the Clique anymore…. well enough with this onto the chapter, which by the way I tried to make longer. I had to reread this before I wrote it and my writing style changed so much and my grammar was terrible. OKAY, enough rambling….**

**Westchester, New York**

**Alicia's Apartment**

**Wednesday, March 20****th**

**10:42 a.m.**

Alicia woke up a little confused as to why she was currently laying on the little brown couch instead of her bed. She tried to remember the events of last night as she stretched and she remembered one thing that stuck out the most. Josh. She couldn't remember if that had actually happened, but it must have if she was sleeping on the couch. Alicia finished stretching and then got up so she could make her way back to her bedroom to investigate. Sure enough, there was Josh sleeping in her bed. She was thankful that Richard wasn't supposed to be home for a couple more days or else he would flip out.

As soon as Josh wakes up she was going to kick him out. She wasn't going to forgive him that easily. The only reason she helped him was that if he was killed or killed someone else Alicia would blame herself for not stopping him from driving. And besides that if Josh died, his daughter would be under the full time care of Olivia and Alicia had already guessed that woman didn't get the mother of the year award.

Alicia went back down the hallway and to see if she had anything worth eating for breakfast. She couldn't remember the last time she or Richard went shopping for groceries. After looking through her cabinets for ten minutes, she finally decided that she could just wait until her lunch with her new client at twelve.

It was now ten after eleven so she went to her bathroom and started the shower. It was getting late so she needed to make it quick, she decided that she would deal with Josh when she was finished.

In a little over fifteen minutes later, she was out of the shower and sitting in her bathroom in her pink Ralph Lauren robe blow drying her long black hair. She was almost finished making it perfectly dry when she heard a bang come from her bedroom.

"Josh?" Alicia yelled.

"Oh, so that's his name?" A familiar voice answered her appearing at the bathroom door.

"Richard, I though—"

"Save it, is _this_ what you do every time I leave on business?" Richard yelled.

"Just let me explain." Alicia said calmly.

"What the hell is there to explain?! I come home to find some guy sleeping in his underwear in our bed. What more is there to explain?" Alicia felt her self stepping back, he was scaring her.

"It's not what you think!" Alicia could feel her eye tearing up.

"You know what? I don't even feel guilty for sleeping with a new girl every time I leave town anymore since you've obviously been doing the same exact thing!" Richard screamed. "Alicia, get out of my apartment now and bring him with you too!"

"I will let me just—" Alicia was cut off again her eyes filling with tears.

"I said now!"

"I can't go out in this! I'm having lunch with a client in twenty minutes!" Alicia yelled.

"I didn't think a slut you would care if they went out in a bathrobe, I'm sure more than half the guys and maybe some of the girls have already seen you naked anyway!" Richard grabbed Alicia by the arm and started pulling her out of the bathroom.

"Let go of her!" Josh yelled as he made his way from the bedroom and toward the fighting ex-couple.

"Who the hell are you telling me what to do?!" Richard screamed.

Josh tried to take a punch at Richard's jaw, but he failed when Richard grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the door as well. Alicia never once realized how strong he actually was until now.

"Don't ever come back here." Richard said throwing her purse out the door with the two and then he slammed it in their faces.

Josh was in nothing, but his boxers and Alicia was in nothing except her bathrobe. She quickly scrambled for her phone so she could cancel her meeting before deciding what to do next.

"Leesh, I'm so sorry." Josh apologized as Alicia hung up her phone. Alicia sat down with her back against the wall opposite to the door that was once her apartment. Josh did the same, but made sure to put a foot and a half distance between them.

"What are you exactly sorry for Josh? For cheating on me? For getting drunk and making me sleep on my couch? For ruining my first good relationship since you? For getting me kicked out of my apartment? Or maybe for making me lose my client?" Alicia sneered. "After all that you really expect me to forgive you with just an 'I'm so sorry.'?"

"I'm sorry for almost everything. I'm a jackass. I should have never put you through any of that, but I'm not sorry about breaking up you and Richard. Didn't you here him, he was cheating on you! If that hadn't happened then you still be in there with that man whore."

"What the hell! Are you really just gonna sit there and call him a man whore if I remember correctly didn't you cheat on me when you went and had a baby with the school skank?" Alicia screamed.

"Alicia, that was the biggest mistake of my life, okay? I love you and I never wanted to hurt you. I was drunk and I couldn't think clearly, you were at that party too, but you ditched me for Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen." Josh tried to explain himself.

"Are you trying to blame me for going to talk to my friends for five minutes? We weren't glued to the hip you know. And what was with the present tense of 'I love you,' that you threw in there."

"Yeah, but do you remember when you were grinding some other guy? I know I do even with all that alcohol in me. I got so jealous and that's when I got with Olivia. And, Leesh, I meant to say that present even if you don't love me, I still love you and I probably always will." Josh explained.

Alicia was silent for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "You can love me, Josh, you just can't."

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Because I love you too, but after everything that happened I can't just forgive you like that." Alicia felt that tears that had stopped flowing from her eyes a few minutes ago start back up.

"Why can't you just forgive me? I don't know what else to do or say to you, Leesh. I am truly sorry and I really wish I had money to do or buy you something to go along with that, but I don't. I'm just a dentist, I wanted to be something more than that, but after Olivia got pregnant my mom thought of me as a failure. She didn't think I deserved to become a doctor or anything that was well paying. The only reason I got to be a dentist was because my uncle, who is a dentist, felt bad for me and sent me to dental school. If he didn't I'd probably be working at Burger King. All the money I make goes to everything Jamie needs and the bills, and the rest is usually spent by Olivia since she refuses to get a job." Josh explained.

"I can't forgive you because I don't want to get hurt again. Do you know how long it took for me to get over you? When I finally did I had a few short relationships and then I met Richard through work and I really liked him, not like I liked you, but enough. You heard everything he called me. That just happened like ten minutes ago. I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship with you again." Alicia responded.

"I don't expect you to be in a relationship again right now. I just want you to at least forgive me."

Alicia wiped her eyes on her pink sleeve. "Okay Josh, I forgive you."

Josh smiled and then hugged her. "Thanks Leesh. So where do you want to go to get clothes?"

"I don't think anyone's home right now so I don't know where to go. We obviously can't go back in there." Alicia said.

"We could go to my house." Josh suggested.

"I won't borrow _her_ clothes." Alicia protested. "And I won't see her."

"She probably is either sleeping or out somewhere and what other choice do you have you already said that no one's probably home right now away. Just borrow her clothes and then go to the mall and buy more or something. Besides I have to get my car." Josh got up and offered Alicia his hand.

She took it and said, "Okay, Lets go."

With that the two made they're way to Alicia's car in a bathrobe and boxers.

**Authors Note: Okay so I think that was really bad, but I felt like I had to write SOMETHING. I kinda rushed through that. I really really wanna finish it just to finish this, but if no one wants to keep reading then I'll just stop. If not I won't promise I'll update soon, but hopefully there will be another one before may. **

**So review I guess….**


End file.
